


10 Years

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The radio program makes Nick think a moment.





	10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to participate in the "10 Years" prompted fest for FK Fic Fest this year, but life intervened. So I cleaned up what I had of the beginning to give as a double drabble. Many thanks to those that did participate for making a week of FK reading for us all!

"In a mere ten years, life can take itself from the palest imitation of normalcy to the most vivid rendition of chaos. From pauper to prince, and the other way around again, history runs swiftly from one popular figurehead to another, while ever prodding at the so-called common mores.

"What makes those mores common in one year may very well make them uncommon by the end of a decade. The pendulum of humanity swings swiftly in the ephemeral fragility of a mortal lifespan. All one has to do is look at the annals of history.

"And on that note, listeners, I leave you to contemplate where you will find yourself when this decade ends."

Nick reached to turn the radio down, wondering what had set his maker on this path of thought for the night. Being off duty but restless himself, he was out for an evening drive, knowing that the mild nights would soon end once more. Winter was inexorably pressing close once more, a reminder of the death that was ever-present.

"Maybe Schanke's right, and I shouldn't listen to your program," Nick told the radio, knowing he was being ridiculous. "That was maudlin and depressing even for me."


End file.
